What Are You Trying To Prove?
by Miss Soapy
Summary: She wasn't prepared for this apocalypse at all. Nope. At age sixteen, Zoey, also known as Soapy, could hope for nothing more than a relaxing Sunday, only to get a day filled with torture, death, and painful shoes.
1. Unwanted Outbreak

Based off of a 'challenge' my friend wagered.

Character heavily refers to me, since that was the challenge. I thought instead of giving her a chance to prepare, she'd be thrown into the apocalypse while wearing awful attire. Not everybody has the chance to get ready. Most of what happens is based off of my life. Some things changed for personal reasons (family, home, etc.)

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid." I groaned underneath my breath and crossed my arms in disappointment. Catering was never fun, especially in the outfit I had to wear. Still, it made money and that was really the only thing I cared about. At sixteen, you couldn't do much, and I had to try my best to help support my family. After my father left a year ago, things have been rather slow and painful in getting along, yet every job I found was more painful than <em>that<em>. Heaving a sigh, my co-worker stood beside me, our heights contradicting each other greatly.

"Why do you say that, Zo?" My six foot three inched male co-worker asked as he took a sip of his coca-cola. I glanced over at him and pursed my lips, adjusting my weight on my feet.

"Catering is so boring. It's basically like we're well dressed slaves. " My five foot three inched self answered. I hated nothing more than the outfit I had to wear when catering. The people could bother me less, and the constant running around wasn't bothersome, but my attire always put me in a slump.

Of course I had to wear a black pencil skirt (with pleats at the bottom, to make it worse), black tights, and a white, long sleeved blouse. To add to the dull dresswear, my hair had to be clipped up and straightened, and I had to wear stilleto heals **all** day. Groaning aloud I dropped my head against his arm, pouting.

"This is so boring..." I mumbled again. He laughed and shook his head, taking another swallow of his cold bevrage.

"Well, money's money." he responded in his most used saying (only because I always complain), making me straighten out and stared at him.  
>"I suppose...well, I'll be right back." Moving from my comfortable position on the wall, I made my way over to the restroom door. Resting my hand against the push and pull door with the pink figure on it, I took a small look behind me.<p>

We were catering a birthday party at an indoor-outdoor restaurant for a family that wanted it to be special. Being rich, that family went ahead and rented out the whole place for the day, so here I was stuck...but I was getting paid and the family members did tip me...

Wouldn't it be nice if everybody just disappeared while I was in the restroom? A smile crept along my face and I pushed the door opened, entering the private area. No, I didn't actually have to use the restroom...I just needed some time to myself and this place was the only place to do it. Dropping my hands to the marble countertop, I looked into the mirror silently, staring at my haunting reflection.

"I wish things would change...at least, so I wouldn't have to work meaningless jobs anymore..." Rolling my dark eyes, I laughed a little at my silly wish. Life was life, wasn't it? And this was-sadly-apart of it. Fixing my dress shirt in the wall mirrour, I put on my best smile and went to the door.

_Just gotta smile for these people._

Was my only thought before I pushed the door open only to come back to a dead empty interiour. My pace slowed down from an excited bounce to a slow, confused step.

"What the..." There was nobody. Nothing besides spilt drinks, half-eaten food, and a stale, unerving feeling in the air.

"Hello?" I called out loudly, hoping somebody would answer me. No such luck was rewarded, so I made my way to the kitchen.

"Helloooo?" I tried again, only hearing my echo amoungst pots and pans. The only other sound I heard was the click of my heels and I stalked down the small aisle, pausing when I heard a soft rustle in the back room. "Hello? Chef? Coltyn? The Spaulding party?" Still no response. Swallowing coldly, I picked up a pan on my way towards the opened doors, glancing across the room at the assortment of knives. No...going over there and coming back may alert the _thing_ in the other room.

"Mr. McGuire?" I tried my bosses last name-nothing. Drawing into the doorway, I stood still, looking into the dark room. Slowly dragging my hand along the wall I found the lighswitch and flicked it in the 'On' position. The light filled the room and there was blood painted along all four of the walls and storage shelves. Bodies were sprawled along the floor and one single person was in the middle, snacking on the insides of what looked like William Spaulding. My eyes grew large and the bulb blew out as I backed away from the doorway in fear. I heard the rattle of the metal shelves before the forsake body of my former co-worker stumbled out, blood pooling from his mouth, his skin a sickish grey shade.

"Coltyn!" I shouted, hoping this was just a joke. "This isn't funny!" He made a disembodied noise and sprinted forward towards me, showing no sign of slowing down. Adrenaline paced through my body and I swung the pan, smacking him in the face as he drew less than a foot from me. The noise rang through and I heard the crack of what I assumed was his nose breaking as the body slumped to the floor. I knew he wasn't dead, and I didn't have much time to get out, so I hurried over to the palette of knives that sat plainly in the kitchen. Panting, I set the frying pan down and picked up the Butcher's knife quickly. Glancing behind me, I looked forward again and took a rag, wrapping the knife in it and searching through the drawers for a rubber band of some sort. I hurried myself and found one in a Misc. drawer, tying it around the wrapped up knife and tucking it into the top of my skirt. Picking up the frying pan again, I stumbled over to the kitchen door and looked at the body of my undeadish co-worker begin to rise. Swallowing in fear, I hurried out of the area and back into the main restaurant section. Putting the pan down once more, I pulled tables over in front of the door that separated the kitchen from the area I was currently in. Haulting a few times to catch my breath, I struggled to pull the heavy furniture over, only managing to get one table in front as opposed to a few which I had originally wanted.

"Good enough." I told myself in a shakey voice and lifted the pan once more, making my way towards the front door in a slight panick. Holding the small pan in one hand, I set my other against the woodened frame and looked around me. Was there anything else I could possibly use?

My body shrunk away from the door and I moved over to the counter, hoping over the top of it carefully. Bending to my knees, I looked through the shelved and pulled out a small radio Coltyn had always brought along to work in case we ever got bored. My smile faded when I remembered the conversation I had with him earlier to work:

_"So you're bringing your radio to work, right?" I questioned as the two of us walked along the road. Coltyn looked over at me with his hands in his pockets._

_"Of course I am. Just remind me to replace the batteries. Things nearly dead." he told me firmly. I nodded._

_"Of course. I won't forget!"_

I forgot. Oops. Still, it was worth a try. Swallowing, I turned it on and waited impatiently through the static.

"Outbreak...evacuation...Mercy-" the sound broke quickly and I hit the device a few times, only to gain no such luck.

Outbreak? Of what? The undead? And where the fuck was I suppose go to? I didn't know any place that had the word 'mercy' in it. Heaving a disappointed sigh, I jumped back over the counter top and quietly moved to the door.

"I guess I'll head back to my apartment and see what I can do about this..." Gripping the pan, my expression changed to determination and confidence...that is, until I heard a loud BANG from behind me. Gasping, I escaped through the door quickly, leaving behind every childish thought I once knew about the world.

Now was where my life was put to the test. Now was where things became serious.

* * *

><p>Heeey. So, my friend had said 'I wish somebody could make a good self insert.'<p>

My response? 'Challenge accepted.' So here's where we put my creativity to the test. After I finish this, I think I'll make another one, but throw her in with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors and see how far my creative eye can go.

How fun.

Not creative with names so I'm using my name, Zoey. But for the story wise: Soapy. Stfu.

**-Miss Soapy**


	2. Addition

Hey guys, another chapter of this GLORIOUS self insert challenge!

(I do not own anything besides myself)

Note: If you see spelling mistakes, either tell me or bear with me. WordPad has no spellcheck.

* * *

><p>And when I thought life couldn't get any worse: it rains!<p>

Heaving an angry sigh, I dragged myself through the soft downpour of water, still holding my frying pan. So far, I haven't run into any...undead? Zombies? What the hell _were_ they?

That wasn't the point. I was trying to get back home to my apartment and that's all I truly cared about at this point. Thoughts raced through my head such as: I wonder if mum's okay. What about the neighbours? The animals?

Groaning, I reminded myself mentally to continue worrying about 'me'. Tightening my grip on the newly declared weapon, I carried on through the brewing storm, my shirt sticking to my torso and my hair against my face.

"This is terrible..." I whined, my feet pained yet I kept walking, the heels of the stilletos echoing through the lonely streets. Strolling to a stop, I looked over to my right and noticed a large gate was separating half of the city-the front to my apartment building included. Looking up towards the sky I watched faint lightning cackle across it before shaking my head and continuing forward to the alleyway that would most definitely lead to the back of my apartment building. Keeping close to the wall, I froze in place when I noticed a few of those zombie things.

Did they see me? They aren't chasing me...keeping close to the wet bricks, I continued forward and past the monsters the best I could until I saw it: the back door. My dark eyes lit up and I hurried forward, my heels ruining my stealth completely. Still, that wasn't the point. The actual point was that I was almost there and then I could sit out and figure out a plan to get out of this forsaken city!

Throwing my hand onto the doorknob, I pulled the wooden door opened only to get smacked in the forehead with some blunt object. Stumbling backwards, I fell to the ground and held my hands over my forehead.

"What the hell, Francis!" a female voice scolded. I clenched my braced teeth together and rubbed my forehead pathetically.

"What? I thought she was a vampire." the gruff voice answered. After a long moment, I looked up to see four people: a girl in a sweatshirt, a guy in a vest, a black guy with a red tie, and an old dude with a green hat on.

"Well, take a good look at her, Francis. Does she _look_ like one of them?" the girl snapped again.  
>"Well-" his voice was cut off when the black man pushed himself forward and held his hand out to me. I stared at his hand for the longest time before I took it and stood to my feet, rubbing my forehead still.<p>

"Sorry about Francis! He's...aggressive." the man smiled widely towards me. I furrowed my brows once more and bent down to pick up my frying pan.

"Uh-huh...tell that to my forehead..." I mumbled uncomfortably, having never enjoyed the presence of people.

"Let's get a move on you three." The older male walked past me in the direction from where I came. I blinked and my eyes followed him before waiting for the others to move.

"What? Bill, we can't leave her here...! Look at her!" Hands gestured from the top of my head to my heeled feet, eyes set upon me. Swallowing, I averted my gaze.

"Yeah, _look_ at her." Bill responded flatly, not bothering to slow his stride. The three took a few steps back in order to look at me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably and held the pan tighter.  
>"I kinda just wanna go inside..." I muttered beneath my breath. The other female put her hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Look. You don't wanna go back in _there_. It's like something ate everybody and spat 'em back up." she looked at me dead on before recoiling her hand and moving past me to follow the elder gentleman. Likewise, the thugish looking male did the same and that left me with the darker skinned business looking man.

"Well, I don't wanna leave you here. Ignore Bill, he's kinda got a rule." the male explained quickly before motioning me to follow him. Looking around, I sighed and slowly began to walk in an even pace with him, strolling behind the other three. "So how about you come with us to Mercy Hospital? We'll get'cha evacuated and then we can say our good-byes."

"Mercy Hospital!" I shouted in a fit of half-rage. "**THAT'S** the place that has mercy in it!"  
>"Don't yell! You'll alert-"<p>

A large roar cracked through the sky, and it wasn't from any thunder. It sounded inhumane and it sure as hell wasn't from one single thing. Gripping the handle of the pan, my eyes moved all around in fear and the other four turned and twisted, trying to find something that I just wasn't focused on.

"Thanks. Now we've got a Horde after us ya' little loud mouth-"

"Francis!" Quick to shut up, the tattoo'd male cocked his shotgun in my direction and held it steady. My heart began to race.

Was he going to shoot me! Oh my Gods I didn't mean to shout!

My eyes shut quickly and I ducked my hands over my head as I heard the sound of the gun fire...but wait...I was still alive. Holy shit. Opening my dark eyes slowly, I straightened and looked behind me to see a mangled body before taking a few steps away from it, my heels inaudible due to the faint noise of hungry yells.  
>"C'mon!" Three of them bolted forward down the alleyway, Francis cocking his shotgun again.<p>

"You waiting for an engraved invitation? Go!" he growled down at me. Pursing my lips, I hurried after the three in a rush of dead fright.

But it was at that moment I realized how AWFUL it was to run in high heels. Turning the corner, I stumbled a few times, but pressed back off of the ground and continued after the three, the frying pan still glued to my hand. Behind me, I could hear the noise of the gun and shoes against concrete...I guess he was following me? I didn't wanna look behind me. In front of me, the other's were shooting at those things as they neared, leaving me to do nothing but keep up. Still, that was a challenge for me and I swear my heart stopped when I saw Francis bolt past me. Now I was in the back..what the fuck! Everybody knows in horror movies the person in back gets picked off first! Despite the fact this frightened me to the highest extent, I couldn't go any faster in the shoes I was wearing.

"Guys! Wait up..?" My demand was cut short when a cold appendage wrapped itself around my body and yanked me backwards, holding me off of the ground. I shrieked quietly as the tentacle-like thing tightened around my body, my breath shortening. Kicking my legs in a frantic attempt to get loose, I watched the other three continue forward without me.

"Heeeelp..!" It wasn't a very loud cry for help, but really...you yelling for help when something's trying to collapse your lungs. After a moment or two, I was completely convinced I was going to die right there...that is, until my body fell against the concrete.

"Ow..." I groaned between my coughs and gasps for breath. Beside me stood the black man and that girl, the male kneeling down to help me up, the other shooting at the things that raced towards us.

"On your feet. It's okay." he reassured me in a comforting tone.

"What the hell was that thing?" I asked dumbfounded, looking around in an attempt to locate it.

"It's okay. Zoey killed it." I paused. I didn't kill anything...actually, I was almost killed and I struggled to get free...but I didn't want to correct him...

"Well, what was it?" I asked when I finally pulled myself to stand, taking hold of my frying pan once more. I was forced into a light sprint (you can't really call it a sprint for me, but whatever) in the direction of the subway, the two at either of my side's.

"It's called a 'Smoker'. I'd say it's the least of _your_ problems...but on account of how you're dressed, **everything** is your problem." The brunette told me in a straightforward voice, yet it didn't sound completely cruel. Blinking, I hurried after them down the steps, looking behind me every so often to make sure nothing was following me...or out to kill me...or both whichever came first.

"Come on come on!" Bill stood in front of a metal door. The other two raced inside and my eyes lit up in excitment. I was almost there!

And then something jumped on me. I dropped the pan and it's large hands covered my eyes as it dragged my backwards. All I could hear was my own yelling and its laughter.

"What the hell!" I shouted as it forced me back up what I assumed was the stairs...they felt like stairs.

"Jockey Jockey!" I heard someone yell and a gun fire a few times. Then I became more panicked.

"DON'T SHOOT AT IT!" I screamed, afraid I'd get hit. After turning in circles and stumbling over my feet, I was finally thrown against a car and the stupid thing hopped off and jumped away, leaving the car alarm to blare directly in my ears.

"Shit." Bill grumbled behind me with the other four, a disappointed look on his face. It wasn't a glare...but he didn't look pleased with me. Francis glared heavily, making sure I saw it, and the girl (she was still unnamed) just looked at me and sighed with a sort of 'why did you do that?' look. The only one that didn't look like they were mentally scolding me was the black gentleman, but I still felt uncomfortable and upset.

"We gotta go..._now_." the girl gestured back down the stairs as another loud, grouped scream ripped through the skies. The three turned around and I quickly followed at the sight of a massive crowd of monster things racing towards us. My heart skipped like, nine beats and I hurried in front of them, leaving my pan and running as quickly as I could into the little room, locating the restroom and shutting the door, sitting in the corner.

"Unbelievable." I heard from the other side, and then a metal door shutting.

"Come on we don't have much time!" the female exclaimed in a semi-frantic voice as I heard the moving of furniture and objects. Although I was curious, I still would rather hide in the corner than see what they were doing...After a long moment, the moving stopped and all I could hear was the beating of fists against the metal door. What if they got in! I'll sleep in the restroom tonight...

"Hey, kid. Get your ass out here." Bill demanded in a stern voice. I shook a little but got to my feet, hitting my head on the paper towel dispenser on the way up.

"Ow..." Rubbing my now bruised skulled, I opened the door and stepped out, only to find three out of the four giving me disproving looks.

"You alert the Horde. You set the car alarm off. And then you run at _top speed_ to get to the safehouse and you hide in the _bathroom_." the girl clenched her teeth together in a rather aggatated manner. Frowning, I played with my sleeves.

"I didn't mean to..." Was my only come back to what she said in such a hateful tone. I didn't ever quite enjoy getting yelled at...and then I remembered I left my pan outside. Aw man.

"You're a danger to this group." Bill stated bluntly, not bothering to candy-coat anything at all. My eyebrows turned upward and I continued playing with my sleeves.  
>"But..." I began before the dark skinned male jumped in to save them from biting my head off.<p>

"Look, guys. She's just a kid! She doesn't know any better." he began. I raised a brow and put my hand to my hip.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" I asked in an offended voice. He ignored me.

"Really. She probably hasn't even gotten to take in this entire outbreak, yet. Soon, she'll be frightened, depressed, and feeling alone. We can't abandon her." at this point, he sounded like he was pretty much assuming what I'd be like. Pff, jerk...

"Louis, I know it's tough to leave people...but she may not even be immune." the girl shrugged her shoulders a little, her voice softer.

"Zo, look at her." Louis (he has a name now!) moved aside and pointed to me. I looked at him and blinked before looking back at the others. Who did he want me to look at...? "She can't even be in college yet. She was going home to her _apartment_. We should at least give 'er a chance." Shit I would have never persuaded them like this. I would probably just cry and beg them to let me stay, but this was **much** better!

The others didn't look too happy...especially Francis. He scoffed and walked away, leaving the other two to decide. I stared at them with wide eyes, eyebrows upturned, hands clasped together.

"Please let me stay...?" I asked lightly before getting a sigh out of the elder gentleman. He said nothing and turned away, the brunette shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess...?" she looked back at Bill who didn't bother to make eye contact. I grinned widely and put my hands to my hips.

"Great! So what are we gunna do? We gunna shoot some of those zombies? We gunna bash their heads in with blunt objects or something?" My eyes lit up, waiting for a response of enthusiasm.

"No. We're going to sleep." Bill answered coldly, my expression dropping the slightest amount.

" Sleep...? Here?" I pointed to the ground, an uneasy look on my face. Despite the fact I lived in a small apartment building, I would never sleep on the cold concrete with people that looked like they pretty much wanted me dead. What if I woke up and they were gone? Nightmare waiting to happen.  
>"Or you can take watch. Just don't mess anything up." Francis pointed his finger at me before unrolling one of the sleeping bags that had been stored beneath the desk. I watched him, Bill, and that girl (what the fuck was her name!) get comfortable in their own little sleeping bags and I looked at Louis.<br>"Keep watch...? Does that mean I gotta sit up all night?" I questioned, watching him pull out the last sleeping bag. He nodded his head and looked up at me.

"Well, not all night. Just for a little while. Then you wake someone else up and _they_ take watch. It's a cycle so we all get some sleep, and the safehouse doesn't go unwatched." he got back to his feet and held the sleeping bag out. "Here." Was all he said, a smile plastered on his face. I returned the smile with a small one of my own, and gently shoved it back.

"Nya. You can have it. I'm keepin' watch, remember?" I grinned and climbed up onto the table, struggling to find a comfortable sitting position. Louis' smile visibly softened and he unrolled the material and adjusted himself in it, releasing a semi-content sigh.

"Wake us if something strange happens." he informed me. I nodded my head a few times and hugged my knees to my chest, resting my chin atop of the joints.

"Okie dokie." I answered, staring at the metal door, an expression of pure determination locked onto my face.

Yet...after a while, something started to get to me. I still have no idea what it was, but everything started to just pile on and my determined face faded quickly. Tears formed in my dark eyes as I thought about how my mum was (probably) dead, and so were my friends, my animals, everybody I once knew. And now I was with four people, three of which prooobably wanted to get rid of me, one that was most likely stomaching my presence.

I certainly wasn't going to cry to their faces, why have them think worse of me? Biting my lip, I blinked away my tears, knowing now was **not** the time and place to be crying.

I had to be strong now. Even if it wasn't for myself.

I had to be strong for everybody that hadn't survived...bullshit.

I've never been much of a crier, but I'll tell you this: I sat in that saferoom and cried (as quietly as I could, mind you) until my throat hurt.

* * *

><p>I feel like she met the Survivors too quickly, but this is also made to developing my writing.<p>

As you can CLEARLY see, Bill and Francis don't like her right away, Zoey can take her or leave her, and Louis is just being nice.  
>If you haven't already figured it out, her personality in here is based off of my personality greatly. Plus, she's just starting out, she has no idea what to do, she wasn't prepared, etc.<p>

Although, you'll see in the future that no matter how mean they are to her, she'll never not help them. That's how **I** am.

Yeah. She has emotions, too. I don't cry to people's faces, just when I'm alone.

Enjoy or don't. Whatever~

**-Miss Soapy**


	3. Keeping Watch

All rights reserved to VALVe. I own nothing besides myself.

* * *

><p>Wiping the tears from my eyes, I sniffled and opened them, looking around a seemingly black room. How much time had gone by since I began keeping watch? Sweeping some of my hair aside, I kept my knees close to my chest, staring outside of the bars, unable to see anything, save for a few bright flashes of glowing yellow eyes.<p>

Really...this was starting to become too much and I _just_ began. Shit man, how much more could really happen?

Releasing a long held sigh, I continued staring out through the bars, trying to paint pictures in my head about what was outside, beyond the safety of the barred metal barrier.

Although I wanted to picture people waiting to save us and no zombies what-so-ever, the idea was impossible and I continued to redraw the bloody messes of half-life beings, crawling around with no other thoughts than 'kill'. These pictures made me shudder and shook me to the core as I opened my eyes, glancing around once more. Everything was dark and I could barley make out where anybody was...wasn't there a lantern sitting here earlier? Maybe it was still there...pressing my hands to the cold metal table, I moved them slowly, trying to locate the where-abouts of this assumed lantern. After a long moment of trying, I gave up and slumped back down, rubbing the nose of my bridge in an aggravated motion.

Maybe I should wake one of them up...

_Waking up The Girl (Really, what was her name?)_

_I stalked quietly over to the sleeping bag that the brunette had curled up in, poking her lightly._

_"Hey [insert her name here]...hey wake up." I whispered lightly, trying to get her up. She groaned and stirred, but didn't wake up. Pursing my lips, I poked her again._

_"[Insert her name here]. Wake uuuup." I tried a second time, cupping my hand around her shoulder and shaking her._

_"Whaaat?" she groaned and rolled her arm, forcing my grip away. Sitting up, she stared at me with sleepy eyes. I frowned and hopped backwards a bit._

_"Can you take watch?" I questioned lightly, mentally hoping she'd just nod her head and get up. Instead, she groaned again and rubbed her head._

_"When'dya take watch?" She asked._

_Uuuuh...when'd I take watch?  
>"I dunno..." I muttered in reply.<em>

_"Well, take watch for a little longer, then wake me up." And with that, she rolled back over and went back to sleep._

_**FAIL.**_

_Waking Up Francis_

_Quietly watching from my seated position, I stared at the sleeping Biker. Did I reeeeally want to wake him up?...Yeah, I did._

_Moving from the table, I stepped over to him and bent down, poking his vested back._

_"Pssst...wake up." I whispered. He mumbled something obscene and didn't stir. I furrowed my brows and pouted. Taking both of my hands, I placed them on his back and shook him violently (well, it felt like that...). The male finally woke up, sitting up and swatting his hand at me, smacking my arms away._

_"What the fuck is your problem!" he growled, not bothering to keep his voice down. I frowned a little_

_"Can you take watch?" I asked politely, ignoring the anger in his voiec. He must have thought I was being sarcastic with my tone and his eyes narrowed heavily._

_"Why? Are you sleepy? Or __**scared**__?" he growled in a mocking voice. I puffed up my cheeks and crossed my arms._

_"I just asked a simply question, Why are you going off on a bitch fit?" I was cranky, otherwise I probably would have started bawling my eyes out at what he was saying._

_"Fuck off!" he snapped. My eye twitched with rage and I stood to my feet, trying to keep my composure. "I mean you're not even important to the team. You're a woman and the real men need their sleep so they can fight." And with that, I kicked him out of a blind furry._

_"Excuse me! I can fight!" That was a lie. He got to his feet, towering over my short self and glared down, teeth clenched together in anger._

_Looking up, I felt my body shake a little._

_"On second thought keeping watch is pretty fun..." I quickly whimpered. Saying nothing, he laid back down and returned to sleeping. I hadn't noticed if the other's woke up or not. Looks like it was still my turn._

_**FAIL.**_

_Waking Up Bill_

_Swallowing nervously, I stared over at the elder man of the group, debating whether I should wake him up or not. I was getting pretty drowsy, and keeping watch was sooo boring...yeah, I was gunna go for it._

_Creeping over to him, I lightly shook his shoulder._

_"Excuse me, sir." I whispered, trying to get his attention. After a moment, he stirred and then awoke, looking at me with one eye._

_"What?" His voice was bland and semi-aggravated. I twiddled with my fingers.  
>"Sir, could you keep watch now please?" I asked politely, having been raised to respect my elders. He looked at me again before heaving a bothered sigh and sitting up. Getting to his feet, he picked up his gun (hell if I knew what kind it was) and began towards the door.<em>

_A light flickered in my eyes happily. Yay, I got to sleep!_

_Then he stopped and turned his head a little._

_"I knew you weren't capable.__" His voice pierced my ears sharply, although his tone was very mellow and low. I sat in shock as he continued forward and sat on the small table that was directly beside the metal door._

_Quietly dragging the sleeping bag into the bathroom, I shut the door and curled up into it completely, the tears starting again._

_I got to sleep, but there goes my spirits._

_**SEMI-FAIL.**_

_Waking Up Louis_

_Twiddling with my fingers, I glanced over to the black, well-dressed, sleeping male. Out of the four, he seemed the nicest, and he also seemed like the first person that'd actually help me. Swinging my legs off of the metal I was seated on, I crawled over to Louis and shook him lightly._

_"Louis...?" I questioned lightly, waiting for him to wake up. "Wake up, please..." I muttered again, sitting on my knees. Watching for a short minute, he finally made a noise and rolled over, rubbing his eyes._

_"What's up?" He asked in a sleepy voice. I rubbed my eye with the back of my hand, getting stray tears away. Sniffling, I placed them back into my lap._

_"Can you take watch now...? I'm so tired..." Sucks, doesn't it? Having insomnia, I mean. All those nights stay up late and never sleeping were fiiinally catching up and I wish I would have slept more. Louis sat up and yawned, a smile creeping up on his lips._

_"Sure thing. You get some rest." He got to his feet and gestured to the sleeping bag. I looked at it for a moment, and then back at him, offering a tiny smile along my lips._

_"Thank you..." I nodded my head a little, my voice cracking through the whisper. Adjusting myself into the sleeping bag, I curled my knees to my chest and allowed my eyes to close._

_"Sleep well." Was the last thing I heard before drifting away into a black, dreamless sleep._

After contemplating for what seemed like hours, I decided waking up Louis _would_ be the best option I had. If I wanted my morals crushed, I would remember to wake up Bill. Likewise, if I wanted to get insulted or ignored: Francis or the girl.

Moving down from the the metal I was seated on, I lightly shook Louis' shoulder, yawning and rubbing my eye.

"Louis...Louis wake up." I managed through my heavy yawn. His body visibly moved and he rolled over, stretching his arms before rubbing his eyes and releasing a yawn.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice filled with a lulling tone. Hearing it made me less shook up, yet my sleepy feeling didn't cease.

"Can you take watch, please?" I questioned, naturally frowning due to the fatigue. Sitting up, he yawned again before rising to his feet.

"Sure thing. How'd it go?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders. Was I suppose to be paying attention to something?

"Fine...nothing happened." I answered in a slightly confused voice.

"You didn't hear anything? Didn't see anything?" he questioned cautiously. I shook my head.

"Well, I saw yellow sometimes moving past the door, but that was it." Louis nodded his head in what seemed to be an understanding gesture.  
>"Alright...well, get some sleep. You're gunna need it for tomorrow. You ever navigate the subways?" he was smiling as he spoke, picking up a gun and checking it for something (ammo...?).<p>

"Yeah, plenty of times..." I replied, remembering having to take trains and subways everywhere in the past...who could afford to buy a car? It was-in a way-cheaper to get money to purchase train, subway, and bus tickets...well that's what my mum and I thought.

"Good! Maybe they won't absolutely hate'cha if you at least know where you're goin'." He meant it as a joke, and I took it as something serious, but smiled none-the-less.

"Who knows..." I smiled lightly before closing my eyes and falling asleep, feeling rather peaceful and content with where I was: a cold concrete floor in a small room with four people I didn't know.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! You can think of this almost as a 'filler', but I didn't want to write too much.<p>

I'll probably be going through the entire game, but not make a chapter for each Campaign chapter...unless, that's what I should do. I mean, I **can** do that, but I'm not sure if it'd be too much to read or if it'd mean the bonding takes longer...

Anyway, the next chapter will be the Subways. I'll start writing according to the chapter title in the Campaigns. Like NM Subways (No Mercy Subways) DT Drains (Death Toll Drains) yadda yadda.

I may do that. But I may not...I'll have to consult with the council.

Enjoy or don't!

**-Miss Soapy**


	4. I'm Capable!

_That night, I dremt about the best thing ever: I was home._

_The apartment was spotless and untouched, no sign of any monsters running through it or any visible clue that they had even been there. Standing in my small bedroom, I looked around the room at all of the horror posters I had, the movies stacked up, and the games scattered._

_(Yep, sad right? I was such a horror fanatic, yet surviving through this was already hell)_

_Inhaling sharply, I smiled at the memories and dreams I had to put on hold for my mum. I had to help support this family, even if it was just me and her. Dad took nearly everything when he left, leaving us with only enough money to rent an apartment for a few months. Ever since then, half the money I made went towards it, the other half towards living. Still, I managed to squirrel__ money away for the next best game, or the newest horror movie. Needless to say, I enjoyed the life I was living..._

_Taking a few steps around to look at my movies and games, I exited the room, glancing into my mother's._

_"Mum?" I called into it, getting no reply. Frowning, I continued down the short, narrow hallway towards the living room and kitchen area. "Mum? You home?" I tried again, a little louder. I heard a faint noise at the end of the hall and blinked. It had to be her! Quickening my pace, I proceeded forward, pausing at a figure that was seated on the couch._

_"Mum! There you are!" I shouted in relief, only to get an echoing cry in return. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I drew closer still, the cries still running. "Mum...? You okay...? Why are you crying?..." My voice trailed off when I caught a glimpse of her from the side, her hair knotted and grey, twisting down her boney, equally grey body. Instead of hands, large claws cupped her crying face and they began to lower, a growl arising from her throat. Red eyes glowered in my direction and the angry noise growing louder and louder._

_"Mum...?" I questioned, backing up against the breakfast bar, watching her get to her feet. Finally, a shriek split through the air and she threw herself forward, slashing the large claws upward in my direction. Startled, I fell backwards against the ground and she hovered over me, panting heavily before raising her arms once more. "NO!"_

"No!" I sat up in a direct, ninety degree angel and stared into the darkness, my body shivering slightly.

It was just a bad dream...thank Gods.

Slowly, I rested my back to the floor once more and focused my eyes on the small, dim light that glowed from the lantern atop the metal table. My eyes were watering with sudden tears when I actually began to think about the situation I was in...

I was on a _floor_ in a small room with _people_...people I had never met in my entire life! And there were these zombie things on the OUTSIDE! I hadn't realized how frightened I truly felt until now, and to make matters worse...I was with people. I fucking **hated** people! Curling my knees to my chest a little, I yawned lightly and closed my eyes gently, trying to get back to sleep. My hopes were completely shattered when a large hand shook me violently, forcing my eyes to open once more.

"You're taking watch." The voice demanded. Blinking a few times to adjust my vision, I noticed it was...Francis, was it? Yeah...that was right (I think).

"But I already did..." I began lightly in rather sleepy tone, assuming he had forgotten and would move on to somebody else. Nope, there he stood.

"I don't give a flying fuck. It's your turn again." He narrowed his eyes and jabbed his thumb back towards the metal table-that was probably where everybody sat to keep watch. Frowning, I got to my feet and stepped silently over to the table, having removed my heels before hitting the hay. Francis didn't hesitate to get comfortable and begin to fall asleep...he must have been tired. I honestly don't blame him, though and pulled the covered knife from its hiding spot and began to unwrap it. Setting the rag aside, I tucked some hair behind my ear and stared at my dim self in the faint reflection.

Who was I staring at, though?

I was staring at a girl who dressed up daily to do a job that she hated in order to make ends-meat for a mother who ignored her, but loved her none-the-less. And now, here she was, sitting on a table in a small, dark room, staring at her reflection in a knife and contemplating life.

But ya know what? I hated the girl I was staring at. I hated everything that she freaking stood for (GOTTA RISE UP). Honetly, who was I trying to impress? Certainly not _these_ people (TESTIFY), that was for sure! And there was so much they didn't know about me, so much that I both wanted to share and didn't want them to know (BURN HIS HOUSE DOWN!). But why would I want to share with THESE people (YEAH, TAKE THE LEMONS...)

Oh, wait. I was trying to impress them, actually.

Er...scratch everything that just happened...sighing, I looked back at the reflection and waved to myself, forcing a smile in order to make myself feel a little better. Lighting tapping the bare heels of my feet to the table, I looked everybody over before getting to my feet and moving over to the _other_ small table and picking up the holster and (while struggling) attached it to my belt, slipping one of the pistols into it. I don't know how much good a gun would do me, but better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it...Seated beside the pistol was a flashlight, so I snatched that up too and tucked it into the holster with the pistol (even though it WAS a tight fit).

Gingerly, I pushed open the metal door, biting my lip the entire time, glancing behind me to make sure nobody was awake or stirring. Heaving a sigh of relief, I stepped outside and shut the heavy door behind me, staying vigilant of what was going on. The worst thing that could possibly happen was I would get attacked and killed...no pressure.

Exhaling in a semi-panicked motion, I slipped the flashlight back out and flicked it on, scanning the small yet elevated area that sat above the broken subway. Gripping the knife in my dominant right hand, I crouched down and slid carefully off of the large slab, touching down onto another smaller piece of concrete. Concentrating my focus on not falling, I continued down at a slow pace until I finally touched the ground softly. Heaving a sigh of relief, I twiched my head a little and carried forward, stalking down the small set of stairs quietly, keeping an eye out for any of those weirdo zombies. Just to my luck, I didn't see any...but I didn't dare get cocky yet because knowing me, something would happen the moment I tried to celebrate. Instead, I bit my tongue and rushed down the frozen escalator, glancing over my shoulder in a lingering paranoia, afraid I was going to get caught by one of the other Survivors than I was a zombie. If they saw me sneaking out, they'd probably think I was up to no good which would result in BLAM BLAM no more Soapy.

Shuddering, I slowed my pace and moved the beam of light around the small area...probably where you use to get tickets or something. With the knife down at my side, I walked over to one of the booths and jumped over the small obstacle, jiggling the doorknob before finally managing to open the sticky door. Stumbling a little, I stepped inside and began looking through anything I could, trying to find something useful.

Again...my luck: nothing. Sighing, I turned back around and nearly died.

No, really...there was a zombie right there.

It stared at me for a moment with hungry, dead eyes, standing perfectly still as if it were just an image. I took a small step backwards and it shifted before letting out a disembodied noise and making an attempt to grab at me. Releasing a shrill scream, I ducked away and jumped up on the desk, trying to shoo it with my foot. The creature threw its hands at my leg and dug its nails across my skin, ripping my stockings in the process and drawing a decent amount of blood. My eyes widened and I jumped backwards, falling through the thin glass window, landing against the pavement with my back and rolling with force onto my knees. Looking down at my leg, I pressed my hand to it, recoiling quickly due to the stinging pain and focused back up at the monster. It fell limply through the opened window and got back up without a thought, dead set on getting me. Snatching up the flashlight once again, my hand remained glued to my bladed weapon as I backed away once more.

"Listen...you don't HAVE to try to kill me...! Look, we can be friends...! Wouldn't you like that? A friend?" It lunged at me with a growl and I ducked away once more. "Okay. Not the friendly type, huh?" I tried to make the best out of what was currently happening, even though now wasn't the time...

I watched the mutated looking male lurk forward as I pressed backwards, trying not to show fear...maybe it sensed fear? The zombie jerked forward again and I emitted a high-piched squeak, hurrying out of its line of 'fire', creating my distance barrier once again.

And then the idea dawned on me...

My eyes looked down at the pistol in my holster...no, not ready. Then I brought them back up to the knife and furrowed my brows. Why run from this thing when I could kill it? I always had a huge sadistic sence to my person (hellooo, obsession with serial killers!) so killing couldn't be THAT hard...I've always wanted to kill somebody before...I mean, sure I plotted murders in my head and had brutal killing scenes take place there...but who hasn't...!

Yet...this moment felt different then those times because I was in danger...and I always told myself I'd be able to kill someone if my life depended on it...but I didn't want to kill this man. I wanted to do everything besides kill him, and I had a mental arguement as I evaded the attacks of this zombie.

People were designed to kill, right? Its in our blood, isn't it? Still, the little sanity I managed to hold onto begged me not to kill him, while the rest of me plotted and contemplated, wishing to do so and thinking up ways to do it...a stab to the throat...maybe one to the brain, right through the skull! Or maybe a stab right to the heart...

_Don't you dare!_ My sane self scolded, practically in tears. This, of course, brought tears to my own face as the man barreled forward once more. Through my misted eyes, I turned to the right in an attempt to get away, but managed to trip over my own feet (ha ha ha very funny) and smack into the ground. The flashlight slid away from my body and the knife skidded slightly leaving me to taste blood in my mouth. Coking my head to glimpse over my shoulder at the man, he began forward once more, leaving me to take action _quickly_ or die.

Of course, I was going to take action: scurrying over to the knife, I lifted it up and stared for a minute before the groan emitted from the zombies throat, warning me that it was growing closer. Waiting a mere few seconds, I squeezed my eyes shut and turned, slashing in a horizontal motion, feeling blood splatter across my face and shirt. Opening my eyes, I observed the gash I made from the mans left thigh up to his right hip...but that didn't stop him. He froze for a moment before snapping his head back up, his cold eyes meeting my frightened ones a second time. Pulling myself to my feet through great struggle, he raced forward again, but I was prepared this time. Keeping a hold on the ground with my feet, I dragged the blade across the air-again in a horizontal pattern-right across the man's neck. Turning my head and closing my eyes tightly, I could feel the warm blood hit the side of my face and run down my neck, the red liquid staining my white blouse.

Waiting for a long, silent moment, I finally pulled my lids opened and blinked, returning my attention to the now dead zombie that lay against the floor, motionless and limp. To be honest...I was in shock. I can't believe I just did that...! But then again, my life was on the line...

Swallowing harshly, I snatched the flickering flashlight from the ground and sped back up the still elevator stairs, stumbling a few times. Skidding to a hault, I bit down on the end of the flashlight and tucked the bloody knife away, climbing back up the fallen slabs of concrete to return to the safehouse. Pulling myself to a kneeling position in front of the door, I rose to my feet and lightly began to pull it open, working slowly and quietly, making sure I was creating only enough room for me to slip in through. Ceasing my actions, I hushly slipped inside and began to pull the door shut behind me, watching the other Survivors for hints if they were to awake. My eyes were still set on them as I finished pulling the metal door shut as it had been previously, and I crawled back up on the metal table and flipped the flashlight off, setting it in my lap. Placing the knife on the table beside me, I curled my knees to my chest and watched the door, wide awake with anticipation for the dawning day.

I _killed_ a zombie...I killed a zombie!

Maybe it was the surge of adrenaline that shot through me at the mere thought of finally being able to _murder_ somebody, or maybe it was my way of coping with the fact I did an evil thing and _murdered_ somebody.

Still, I felt like I accomplished something...something big.

And I couldn't wait to show the others I could do it again.

* * *

><p>Trololol think of this as a filler!<p>

...My writing hasn't been 'on the ball' what do you want from meeee?

orz

**-Miss Soapy**


End file.
